Warm-up On the Court
by stripeapple
Summary: [M] A thin-shadowed basketball player was spotted on the court late at night, when a sudden attack took him down onto the wooden floor. (AkaKuro; 8,243 words) - a fanfic made within four hours.


AkaKuro On the Court  
**-Warm-up On the Court-**

Kuroko no Basket Akashi x Kuroko M-rated fanfiction by stripeapple.  
**Word Count: 8,243 words (story only)  
Genre: Romance, Parody**  
Before you read! I am not a native English speaker, therefore grammatical errors are to be expected. Pardon for OOCness ;;;

**!Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket ; The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**. I do NOT own any character featured in this story.

* * *

It was late.

But sounds of bumps between floor and basketball were still heard.

From the distance, all there was a basketball hall.

But lights were still on, and lifeform, though thin-shadowed, was seen handling a basketball. He was dribbling, making his way through the slippery wooden floors of the basketball court.

A shoot was then attempted by the blue-haired shadow-yet it missed.

Panting was all he could do; it was his uncountable-th try, but none of his shoots made it past the thin net of the basketball ring.

Through his deep breaths, he slowly noticed, that it was raining outside. But the skies were clear until the late afternoon, that he settled with reaffirming the fact that it was pouring cats and dogs outside.

"...so it is raining."

He made his way into the court as soon as he finished peeking outside. The sight of rain and the dark skies satisfied his curiosity enough, and since the fact did not bother him, he continued to dribble some more balls.

Soon he felt he was missing his balance. The teal head thought the balls had turned uncomfortable, and he proceeded to the side of the court to pick up a new ball from the storage cupboard, leaving the whole court empty with only balls on the solid grounds.

Blue hair had covered part of his face as soon as he bowed down to take a ball out of the box, his bangs lightly touching the side of the box. Picking one light and solid ball, he lifted the ball up and closed the storage box with his left hand, the other having the basketball gripped well.

As he began to turn his heels to the court on his back, in a moment he suddenly felt a tug coming from his back-a warm one, and he felt something bumping into him quite hard, having an impact and made the gravity pull him down to the floor.

The side of the court was dark, that it took him a while to see what had taken him down. It was surely someone, but who it was-he couldn't tell, as bumping on the floor had turned his eyes closed in reflex, a pain crashed mildly onto his back. His tight grip lost its power and let go of the ball when he felt a sudden attack.

It was a forceful kiss.

His eyes closed, but having a kiss initiated, the thin-shadowed boy somehow had a strong feeling occurring through his mind immediately.

"Akashi-kun."

He called out a soon visible redhead as the distance between their lips increased slowly; though his eyelids only introduced little range of sight since he was still feeling a little pain, he was feeling grateful that it was not someone random.

After all, the moment he was kissed, he could feel a familiar warmth.

"How did you know it was me?"

Asked the red-haired Akashi; one known by the teal head as the captain of his basketball team, and surely 'someone'... And as he swept his bangs to a side, still being in a position being cornered under the redhead's body, he answered,

"Since no one else is allowed to kiss me but Akashi-kun."

It was faint, but the smaller boy was sure-the redhead smiled before he proceeded to initiate another kiss on him, this time far stronger than the previous surprise attack.

Their pink lips bumped onto one another more than once, and soon the redhead's tongue slid onto the other's cavern, leaving some saliva out of their mouths. The respond were not any shabby either, that the smaller boy opened his oral cavity even wider, welcoming his partner to go deeper and explore within his wet surfaces. The taste was literally tasteless-but both could feel an unexplainable sweetness through their toyful kiss, some feel sweeter than one they could taste after a candy.

The moment Akashi settled to take a breath by opening his mouth, the blue-haired boy also gasped. The small hand was then slowly put on the other's chest which was hovering above his, tugging on the white shirt the other wore.

It was a surprise to him as what he felt on his hand was a wet shirt; no wonder he had felt few drips of water on his own shirt when he kissed the redhead, the wet feeling he had to ignore for he had to focus on his lips.

"Akashi-kun, you're dripping wet."

"Hmm?"

"You were soaking in the rain?"

The redhead turned silent, and smirked. The transparent blue eyes hidden by the light blue bangs widened his eyes as his thoughts continued the logical image of what could have happened to the person who he had kissed.

"Akashi-kun," called the blue-haired boy.

"Yes?" he was then holding his own shirt, trying to cover the mostly dripping part of his shirt, then spread his legs a bit wider to prevent wetting the other's pants, but still hovering above the smaller boy.

"You were nearby outside?"

It was not the exact word that had been on his mind, but he spilled a simile question instead.

The redhead smiled, his one hand slowly caressing the pale cheeks. His actually wet hair then dropped a drop of water onto the cheek, in rhyme with the slowly closing in face.

"I was watching you."

The pale cheeked boy only raised an eyebrow upon hearing one's statement, though his heart skipped a beat for knowing that he was actually being watched-his whole misses on lay ups and shoots, his rough dribbles and his low stamina exposed as he thought he was alone.

"Why didn't you get in, Akashi-kun?"

The sharp red eyes then shared a smile in his face. It was obviously joy, even an ant could tell well that the captain was being mischievous in some way.

"Wouldn't you get nervous if I did?"

The transparent blue eyes widened, then a pinkish flush came in an instant. Hovering a palm to cover his face in overall to hide his embarrassment of not thinking such risk if there was the other's presence when he practiced, he then continued to find another topic-one he thought would break him free out of the silly position.

Yes, it was silly. He knew well... He was going to be wet if he stayed so.

"Akashi-kun, I will get wet from your dripping shirt." he said, as he had a hand to push away the other's chest, though not with any force. "Also, please change your clothes, or else you will catch a cold. I have some spare clothes."

But somehow, it was wrong for him to have his hand on the redhead's chest.

It was not because it was wet.

Through the cold wet shirt, he could feel something else, which soon raised his own body temperature. His face turned red as soon as he realized something else.

He could feel the redhead's heart beating fast. And to feeling it, his own heart began to pace as hard as the other's.

He suddenly realized that it might have been one's intent to catch him and take him down to such position, especially that it was...

"It's dark here." Said the red eyed boy, as he clenched his hand onto his wet shirt, slowly unbuttoning his wetted shirt, his other hand staying on the floor to keep him in balance and his knees still on the floor. In between his knees was the smaller boy's legs, partly having drops of water caused by the wet pants of Akashi's.

"I don't feel like changing out on the bright side. I'll just change here."

But both of them knew it was NOT what the captain wanted to say. Either way, the smaller boy's face was still red, his hand giving some distance off the other's chest to let the redhead completely undo his shirt.

The smaller boy stayed speechless, though deep inside he knew it was a bad idea to let the other keep on undoing the buttons, part of him stayed still and watched the pale-skinned being carefully exposed out as the front side of the shirt was left hung.

Lips were stretched wide, some unwise mind reigned the redhead for a while, but back into the situation, he was actually not expecting the other to let him undo his shirt just as is.

Hips lips were parted, his light blue hair were slightly messed as it was attracted by the gravity down to the wooden floors.

At that moment, Akashi could not think of a wiser word to say.

"Anyway, before I catch a cold, could we do some warm up? I'm feeling a little bit chilly."

But the boy lying under Akashi had heard it in a way as same as what was hidden behind those words.

"You mean you are a little bit horny."

A blunt statement, while a shy gaze was directed towards the sharp red eyes. Akashi was smiling at one's straightforward accuse, but on the other side, he probably had forgotten something, in which then the teal head pointed out in addition.

"I see your pants can no longer take it."

"My-?"

Perhaps the blunt statement was more likely based on what he had seen on the sight he saw for a glance down to his legs. Akashi himself took a moment to look and feel to down on his groins, a slight jolt as he saw it.

"If you want to do a warm up," the smaller boy added, which then surprised the captain, as usually the teal head would not speak up so bluntly. "...You should not be any tense." said he, in a rather flustered face.

He was tedious, yet his fast heart beat had made him lose control of himself for a while, which resulted in his delicate fingers slowly and carefully pulling down the other's zipper on the tightened pants.

Such initiative surprised Akashi, that he was soon feeling a mix of joy, amusement and confusion altogether. As soon as the zipper went down, a slight relief was granted, and his aroused member was exposed. "Thank you." a little appreciation was expressed, then still feeling a little uneasy, he settled with standing on his knees for a little while, and started unbuckling his belt.

The smaller boy, though, only watched everything in an overly embarrassed way. His heart was about to explode; inside his heart was a controversial chat between himself, where he actually felt guilty for doing everything and agreeing on the warm up, while part of him knew well of the actually impossible place to do anything as far as -that- extent.

It was the basketball court, not even the changing room.

It was a public place.

A risk of someone getting in while they are doing the -warm up- exists.

"Akashi-kun, not here...!" He finally shouted in a smaller volume than one of an average yell, to the captain who had at last completely unbuckled his belt, his shirt still exposing part of his bare skin.

"It's late, no one's here, rest assured."

"But still, what if...?"

"Just a little warm up wouldn't hurt."

"People might come in!"

"You are worrying too much. After all, the only basketball I've ever seen at midnight has only been Kuroko's basketball."

The pale headed, who rose his voice a little bit just now, suddenly decelerated to zero speech at all. His face grew even redder than before, his body weakened in an instant, back to lying on the ground helplessly.

"I am always right." the classic word was well said, as he let himself down to hover above the smaller boy's body again, still with his wet shirt hanging in the end.

"I don't need to take all of these off, do I?" asked the redhead in a somehow toyful way, his palms placed to the side of the other's body on the floor. "We're going to do some warm up, after all. I'm afraid I can catch a cold if I take off my shirt completely."

The other only watched silent as he still tried to hide his embarrassment of losing the arguments to his captain. He gave a little nod complying to the redhead's statements, not trying to fight back as he was feeling certain that his efforts would change nothing in the end.

The redhead then began to close in the reddish face, and halted halfway to flaunt a small question. "You don't mind me being wet, don't you?"

Thinking again, the smaller boy, in his slightly wetted T-shirt, thought that he could not help the fact that he was already soaking a little bit. In the end, he concluded that he did not actually mind of his company being wet.

A little nod, followed by some words, "I don't... mind."

Akashi smiled, his eyes staring directly to the flustered blue haired boy's eyes, which soon closed as soon as their lips hit each other's again.

It was surely another relentless wet kiss; their reddish muscles exploring each other's wet surfaces. Akashi trailed his tongue along the other's, playing a lot, while the smaller boy tilted his head a bit to match more of their lips.

Their noses were touching each other close. The thin-shadowed boy could feel the other's actually slightly wet face, undoubtedly caused for Akashi was soaking wet in the rain before, while a little thought then came to his mind; he wondered if he was any sweaty after all his practices, and only hoped that he had not made anything unpleasant for his sweats.

He would talk, but his mouth was too preoccupied, and he was actually feeling quite a favorable sense, something he could only feel from the captain, that it was hard for him to let go of the playful kiss.

In between their gasps, Akashi's one hand trailed down to one's pants-touching the blue haired boy's groin, which shocked him and he immediately pulled off the kiss. He accidentally bit the redhead's bottom lip in process, as he was slightly yelling out the other, being embarrassed since he could clearly feel the captain's hands on the top of his member, rubbing.

"Akashi-kun!" his face turned hotter again after a moment. His one hand then immediately reached to his own sensitive member, trying to avoid the captain from rubbing his hand against it any further.

"Oh?" A tone of amusement went along the line, and not bothering the hand that tried to hide the thing between one's groin, he forcefully pulled down the smaller boy's pants to reveal the actually aroused member. "So you are actually hard, too?"

The blue bangs, hiding part of the transparent blue eyes, could even no longer hide how he was somehow ashamed of his failed attempt on hiding that he was actually feeling aroused the moment he saw the redhead unbuttoning his own shirt.

"I was..."

"Did I step on your horny switch?"

A straightforward yet metaphoring question, the basketball team's captain mischievously matched the heads on their lower body, a smirk allowed on his amused face. The sensitive teal head felt a shudder on his whole lower body, his feet tugging to the ground in reflex.

It was a jolt through his whole body, and his sensitive member could tell that it would go crazy if Akashi did another silly tease in a short time.

"Akashi-kun, this is so embarrassing."

It was a plea to show his displeasure. Not quite one displeasure, since he was feeling an odd happiness inside after all, but he would just hope that his partner would stop teasing him anymore.

"But that was part of the warm up."

Not bothering the other's request, he lowered his lower body instead, and the smaller boy could quickly feel a shudder and tremble through his whole individual as he felt his jewels tugging against Akashi's.

This time, he did not fight back, letting his whole body relax, and he could only pant for his heart was pacing faster than ever, tiring himself in some way. It was surely too much, and perhaps doing it in such public place had turned him on more than usual.

Akashi was of course, satisfied, for not being fought back, and he thought it was the right time to continue doing the warm up. "Let's do some more warm-ups." said he, as he leaned in to the hot and reddish face, initiating another kiss.

The kiss was different, as Akashi's lower lips were bit, and blood slightly came out of the soft surface. The smaller boy, tasting blood as his tongue wiped the other's lips, suddenly pulled out again, breaking another kiss. In floppy sweats, he apologized,

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I bit your-"

"...ah!"

His words immediately were cut off by his own, and continue with a rather loud yet lewd moan. It was beyond his control, as he could feel someone else's hand-other than his own-gripping on his hard part and slowly began stroking it.

"Akashi... kun..." it was the most likely the xxx time for him, to call the name of his partner, in various contexts indeed. This time, his call was weak, as his strength was somehow absorbed by the growing heat down in his groin.

Akashi's hand was quick-witted, that he continued on giving unbearable feels through only his palms on the other's member, while his eyes enjoyed the view of one moaning slowly yet continuously. For the slow tone was somehow making the situation even more lewd, the redhead grew even more turned on than before, giving him more urge to arouse the other even more while ignoring his own member.

"Are you feeling it?" asked the redhead.

The question was fair. The blue haired boy could not tell what kind of answer was within expectations of the other. He took a few moment to think, but the relentless stroke had blurred his whole focus and he continued to give little moans.

Abandoning the question, he soon was distracted by his own lewd voices that he decided to cover his mouth with his hand, his teeth clenched tight to avoid him from moaning. Part of him also resided a fear that someone could hear him, that he held back his moans with all of his might.

Though, the captain was somehow displeased. Halting the course of his strokes temporarily, he had his hand on the pale elbow of the person lying under him, pulling it to the side to reveal the clenching lips of the smaller boy's.

"Moan. You may. Don't hold back."

The commands were absolutely short, clear and unquestionable, a serious look was intended as well; making sure that the boy understood that he was certain that there was nothing to worry. "But people will—" talking back was an option, but he was wrong; talking back to Akashi was certainly a blacklisted option.

"I told you, no one is here. Trust me."

The red eyes looked straight at the transparent blue eyes, gazing deep, while the red bangs slowly dripped another droplet of water, this time on the forehead in between the light blue hair.

Weakly mentally cowering, he did nothing else but to comply to the redhead's orders. His tense mouth was relieved and his teeth went back in place. A sigh was let out to prove that he was no longer forcing anything, while his eyes stared at the red eyes in silence. His cheeks were still red, though, smeared by the gap of the 'warm-ups'.

The redhead's strong hands went back to the lower body and reaching to the still hardened part of the smaller boy's, and slow uncontrolled moans were back in the ears. It was surely a selfish act for him to comply to the captain's orders, yet, he was actually feeling better without forcing himself on anything.

"See, you're enjoying it more this way."

Then again, Akashi's comment was true, and the blue-haired boy could not help but agree. A nodding motion was the respond, though turning faint as his body twitched as another stronger and faster pace was given in every stroke.

The redhead was sure he was actually feeling cold before, but now that he was seeing the enjoyable view of his partner moaning, and gripping onto the sensitive part of his partner, he felt something hot grew between them; an exceptional heat caused by the so-called warm-ups.

Wanting to add some more heat, he matched his lips to the other's once again, with his hand still toying on the teal head's tight member even with rubbing the head with his fingers. There were no hesitation intended; it was strong, just as strong and hurried as his strokes down below. His tongue slipped his way through the reddish-cheeked boy once again, this time making sure that the bottomed boy didn't pull out in the midst of their plays.

It was ticklish, but they both would prefer to call it as one 'pleasure', and they both knew at the moment, that the pleasure were completely within them. Akashi gave it all to take part in the warm-up, and the blue-haired boy did his best to just comply with every order to maintain a good warm-up done.

Along his moans and kisses were the smaller boy calling out to the captain's name, while his lower body had nearly went in a numb state where he could barely feel his legs anymore, since all his feels were completely focused on his member, while his upper body was busied with the well-determined kisses.

It was near excellent.

The blue head's moans grew even louder and uncontrollable as he felt he was reaching the climax.

His heart raced probably too fast, that it had to stop at one moment.

A certain familiar fluid crept out of the relieved part, oozing in between Akashi's hands, slightly dirtying it. It was thick, and quite much in amount that it had dirtied the teal head's black shorts and little of his shirt, and many lingering on Akashi's hand.

For Akashi's covering hand, there were none of the fluids scattering on the floor, but the big deal on the shorts were soon questioned.

"Ah, that was thick." Said the redhead, as he let out his hand, then gave a quick peck on the pale lips, and smiled wide to the panting smaller boy. The boy was embarrassed, though he knew it was going to happen, but still releasing his seeds was surely a feeling he had not gotten used to.

"It's weird…" Still panting a little bit, and remnants of red still in his cheeks, he uttered, which then attracted the other's attention. "What is?" Akashi asked, in concern of the smaller boy—he knew releasing had tired him out, as a dreary look had decorated one's face.

"It's not my first time doing it with Akashi-kun, yet, I'm still not used to feeling it all yet… It's strange…" his notion had expressed another proving of his bluntness, and surely made the red-haired captain chuckle to it. He then tried to be just as blunt as his partner, that he said,

"Then we should just do it more."

From cheeks to ears, the usually pale face under the light blue bangs was reddened to an unusual extent, hearing a solution given by the other. But whether it was a tease or a solution, was soon questioned, but to think of the words again, had only embarrassed the thin-shadowed boy even more.

After regaining his regular pace of breath, and that the captain noticed it as well, they kissed each other again; the smaller boy had expected such move that he tilted his head cleverly, but before they continued any further, the teal head slowly moved away, and looked down to his dirtied pants.

"…I think it really is time for us to change. It's getting late, too." Clock was still in his mind, and his mind was still sane enough to remember that they were in a public place.

"I still haven't had enough of the warm-up." The spoiled redhead halted any further movement from the boy under his hovering body.  
"The time, Akashi-kun."  
"Time can wait."  
"Akashi-kun, you are turning into a Bakashi-kun…"  
"I seriously still crave for some warm-ups."  
"We did enough."  
"I haven't had enough."  
"I need to change."  
"You don't need to."  
"My pants are dirty, Akashi-kun."

To the last argument, Akashi-kun lost his patience and went to a minus extent of his patience-meter, that in a blink of an eye, he settled with moving his knees quickly, his upper body now above the teal head's lower body, facing the dirtied part of the shorts—in other words, staring at the area around the relieved member of the smaller boy's.

What was on the blue-haired boy's mind was something lewd, probably another warm-up for his lower body, and a warm-up for Akashi's oral cavity—and not wanting such things to happen, he immediately shook his head and covered his member with his both hands while still lying his back on the wooden floor.

Though, what was on Akashi's mind was not –that-.

Akashi simply grabbed both sides of the dirtied shorts, and forcefully pulled the pants out of the slender legs of the smaller boy's, exposing a whole pale skin of the lower body, then tossed the dirtied shorts a few inches away their current position. As soon as the pants reached a random spot, the quick-gestured captain proceeded to take back his position, face-to-face with the smaller boy on the floor, who had 'misjudged' his acts earlier.

"How is it now, then?"

"What are you asking about…! Akashi-kun has just tossed my pants—"

"Yes, you are literally pantless now. So you don't have any reason to go to the changing room."

Another red flush was invited to the pale-haired boy's face, filling his mildly surprised and bemused expression—more likely a blank expression, for that he failed to win the debate just now.

"But-!" Still he was trying to attempt on refusing the fact that his lower body was exposed, and that he no longer had a reason to change. If it was tossed close, he would reach his pants, but he was surely cornered and helpless.

Still, in the end, he was unable to wind against his partner, the absolute redhead, who only watched the blank flushed expression of the teal head's.

"Just a little bit more warm-up, I promise."

He said, while giving a kiss as a sign of contract, a sign of deal. The teal head would refuse, but then again, he could not help the situation that his partner was completely out of sanity. Yet it was not like he hated all the warm-ups or anything, but he was only worried that it was a public place.

The smaller boy welcomed the kiss, a smooch, a somehow deep one without involving any sort of tongue plays, yet enticing enough to be memorable. His hand was placed along Akashi's shoulder, holding on tight. He was soon lost in another sea of pleasure, his whole worry erased for a while every time a kiss was unleashed by his partner.

The still lying-down boy actually thought that the smooch was the warm-up, but he did not expect for the redhead to pull away, then arranged his hand—one being dry and the other wetted and dirtied by the seeding fluids—to reach the sensitive exposed thighs, and pushed them both away near-forcefully.

"Spread your legs."

"Eh?"

A confused expression was first given when his thigh were first pushed to tear apart and expose his jewels even clearer than before, his shirt slightly lifted up after the force.

A second later, the teal head realized that a ridiculous idea was being initiated at him—and his floppy sweats came along with his turning-pink face.

.

"Akashi-kun, don't….…!"

.

His words trailed off as he did not want to say anything of the idea, leaving the space inaudible yet understandable enough for the playfully smiling Akashi who still had his hands pulling apart the smaller boy's legs.

"I'm sorry. You said you wanted to finish this fast. I had no time to stretch you or even lubricate—"

"Then don't….!"

Still the teal head had his body temperature escalating as he would feel a slight shudder throughout his body, feeling that the idea was too rough and would make a mess, and for his reddened face and fast heart beats, he could no longer speak out his mind properly.

"This is part of my warm-up menu, one of the most important parts. I mustn't skip this."

The redhead said, giving a somewhat unclear yet true reasoning for his acts. Though the other could not help but feel embarrassed, and somehow panicked for he was not expecting that they were going to do 'that thing' at such place. Then, he remembered to not ever protest about the place and time ever; he settled with staying quiet, speechless and decided to go with the flow as the redhead wants.

"It's going to be alright," the redhead said. A quick peck was given again, hoping that it would calm the smaller boy down. The boy only had his lips puckered inside, restraining himself to complain. "I'm sure you are stretched enough to take me."

As any further struggle was stopped, and the blue-haired boy had willingly spread his legs for himself, Akashi released his hands off the clean thighs and reached to caress one's face before he started to close in his member to the visible entrance, though it was clearly seen that one would impossibly fit Akashi inside. Meanwhile, the teal head clenched his hand on his shirt tight, his heart beating gradually faster as he felt his lower body getting a light tug from Akashi's hardened head.

"It's too…." His trailing off words were clearly understood by Akashi, seeing the somehow impossible state for him to enter one's body. The captain then gave a slight 'tch', having his one hand on his own hardened member and his other on the clean thigh, slowly gulping as part of his head tugged on the small entrance.

It was ticklish, and had caused little moan for the smaller boy already, but he himself knew that it was not the right time yet to start feeling any aroused…yet.

"I'm sorry. I will have to stretch you for a bit, in the end."

It was done before the blue-haired boy even nodded, when a finger was struck directly to the entrance, prodding it slowly to open up. The sudden thrust had shocked the boy, and his whole body jolted after feeling a finger inserted at his insides. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced after a long time, and it was unexpected indeed, for him to feel it at such place.

A large moan welcomed the initial entrance, varying in tones as Akashi began to stretch, then inserting a second finger.  
.

"A-ah…"

A lewd moan, a loud and trembling one was let out, and widened Akashi's red eyes a little bit, his focus on stretching distracted for a little while to enjoy the intriguing sensual moan. The teal head himself, knew and heard for himself how he reacted, but it was something he could not control at all, and all he did was to let his partner continue, nevertheless his embarrassing moaning sounds.

"…don't mind me…"

Everything was embarrassing already. He knew it all well. There was nothing else he could hide from the absolute redhead.

The awkward moment passed, and Akashi worked on moving his two fingers, stretching the opening not with too much power, afraid that he would hurt the blue-haired boy. The whole feeling was, again, ticklish, but on another note it had always been a pleasure too, that they do not dislike it in particular, especially for the thin-shadowed basketball player.

Just when another large moan was let out, the two of them jolted in surprise—even Akashi did—and halted everything, for suddenly someone was opening the hall doors.

.

It was unexpected; the two stared at the shadow by the side of the door, trying to be as silent as possible.

.

The person was holding a flashlight, presumably a staff.

.

"Is anybody here?"  
.

Akashi knew well that they were invisible, unless the flashlight was directed at them, for the sides of the court was dark. He was torn between answering the staff or not, since he was in a ridiculous position—his fingers still stuck in the warm opening, and the smaller boy held his mouth tight to prevent any moaning voices. If they don't give a sign of life, the staff would probably close down and lock the door, leaving them in the court, but to speak up was rather risky.  
.

At last, what the teal head had feared of turned into a true one.

"Hello?"

The staff man called again, and Akashi had decided to speak up; his idea was to tell a lie that he was changing his clothes in sides of the court and that he needed some more time of privacy, but on his process to move and say something, his two fingers accidentally slightly moved in reflex, which had an impact on the teal head's insides, and an uncontrollable moan was let out, even more, with an addition of words.

"A-ah…! It hurts!"

Akashi's body twitched in panic, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. Soon, the smaller boy shared the very same panicked expression, afraid that they would get caught in such position.

.

But what happened was something quite different from their expectations; the staff screamed in a way high pitch, along with some lines, of, "ghost", and left the door open, while he ran away as fast as he could.

Akashi and his partner, still in such position, stared at the hanging door blankly, being speechless for it was near-miraculous set of event.

.

Akashi was somehow happy, as he set an intrigued joyful smile, while the teal head, holding a high level of embarrassment in his mind, felt grateful that nothing unwanted had happened. He let out a sigh, aside the somehow weird feeling in his lower body.

"See, everything is okay."

"What is!" his red face grew intensified. "We nearly died."

"But we didn't, so shall we continue?"

The redhead's smile was directed at the eyes under the light blue bangs. It was an expression of his amusement to the intriguing miracle earlier, but it was quite a surprise that the redhead did not even plan to stop yet, after all the turn of events.

"Akashi-kun, don't be selfish." said the pink faced boy. He was still panting, for the two fingers struck inside him felt uncomfortable, but since he felt there was something else worth prioritized than his uneasiness down below. While Akashi, knowing that his fingers were actually doing quite a sensual impact on the boy, had a sudden determination in which he grew curious with the teal head's reaction if he did some certain thing.

Getting his body back to position had raised a fear inside the smaller boy's mind, though then the red-haired company spoke.

"I'm not being selfish. I'm just trying to make this as enjoyable as possible."

A deeper thrust followed after, and another uncontrollable moan with a loud volume came out. His saliva was one out of his managements, that few had come out wetting his own lips as he jolted after every thrust.

"Akashi-kun..! What if..."

His words trailed down off as his teary eyes were matched onto the sharp red stare. The somewhat-menacing glare was smiling-he could see, through the red irises.

"Trust me, that man is not going back. And I just want to warm you up some more. I promised you, just a little bit more."

The captain begged for some more chance; his warm fingers were feeling the tense muscles inside slowly loosening, for a positive respond was given.

The smaller boy knew he had no other option but to go with the flow. He would refuse, he could fight back, he had his rights to push away the wet body above him, and it was not like his dirtied shorts were that far for him to reach. But deep inside he felt that such options were ones to be undone, since,

"...then, let me feel Akashi-kun now."

He knew it. He had his own desires in his heart, a lustful desire he could not help to hide back then for his worries. But growing logical that there should not be anyone else coming to the place for a while, the blue-haired boy trashed away his worries, and slowly, bluntly, lustfully exposed his true wishes.

The redhead could not help but be amused. Moreover he then saw the one delicate hand of the person under him slowly moving and reaching his own thigh, pulling it then to spread his own legs a little bit more. His two fingers felt a change of impulse in the insides, as it grew tight again, yet this time softer and warmer, as if he was welcomed by the feels inside.

"How lewd," he uttered, his wet bangs swiped to the side to see more of the very view of his partner on the dark, cold wooden flooring, the semi-aroused member exposed and the clean pale-skinned legs within his view. "You should have acted this way from the beginning."

"I didn't plan on doing this..." said the teal head. "I just thought I have to follow the warm-up instructions until it is done."

"Now, that was nice." the redhead smiled, his eyes growing somehow brighter despite his raised cheeks.

"I look forward to your cooperation. I knew it, you surely hide something beyond my expectations." he added, before he worked on moving his two fingers again.

His face leaned in to give a slight kiss to the blue-haired boy, as he uttered a sweet word by the moment he had a little distance after the kiss.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

Perhaps it was the first time in the night, for the captain to call his name-his first name, the special nickname which had been just identical in Akashi's voice. Kuroko felt little shudders in his nerves as he heard the sweet call, moreover the deepened fingers slammed right after the call.

The brilliant fingers toyed in and out of his wetting entrance, starting pleasurable moans to fill up the whole room, some loud ones slightly echoing through the court.

Kuroko loosened up himself, giving a more sensitive feel in his walls that he could not resist after all. He continued to mumble his partner's name slowly, in between his grieves, and sometimes sobbing due to tearing up after his ticklish pain.

Then again, that ticklish pain was actually what he considered pleasure.

Akashi, knowing well that the moans meant how well he was doing inside Kuroko, slightly pulled out and prodded some of the wetness around the lips of the now-widened opening, leaving some twitches dealt. The slim thighs were jolting as the opening was rubbed in a toyful way, but Kuroko's one still hand kept his legs spread wide.

They both no longer cared about where they were. Perhaps the place did influence on a more turning on situation-being so much different than any beds, the large space giving echoes to the sensual moans.

"Tetsuya, your moans..."

"I know. It is embarrassing. Please pretend to not hear..."

"I can't stop enjoying it in my ears. The court likes it as well, Tetsuya. It is echoing every of your loudest moans."

He was flustered, his face turning red for some time already. He could feel the two boney structures leaving his cavern, for his stomach was feeling a slight relief from an odd fullness and his hips resting for a while.

But he knew, there was still something more. The warm-up was nearly finished-he knew well, since there would be only one more menu left after all the warm-ups they had before. Stretching was done, and next would be nothing other than 'push-ups'.

"We are going to do some push-ups, Tetsuya. I'm going to make you feel everything."

"You mean push-ins."

The blunt redirection had turned a little burst of laughter into the redhead. Kuroko was completely into it-he had expected it all to come down to such things, though how it all began; how the warm-ups began was somehow unpleasant. But now that the desires were mutual, matching incentives were not even hard, their bodies complying to one another so honestly.

Then Akashi slowly lowered his hips to the not-yet-puckered wet opening visible from Akashi's view, while the blue-haired shadow only watched the hardened part being directed to his entrance. His heart was beating faster and louder as the still-dry head touched his wet opening.

"I'm sorry. I have to skip on lubricating mine."

Kuroko's temporarily reddened face was directed at the person topping him, then to the hardened member partly visible as he rose his head off the wooden floor for a bit.

"It's okay... I don't mind."

The blue-haired boy uttered slowly, while still maintaining his thighs spread wide. He made sure the entrance was smooth, and the redhead was more than just careful as he slowly pushed in his hard member to the warm insides.

"Mmph..."

Kuroko's lips were puckered; a tone of discomfort let out of his turning-dry throat for it was letting out relentless moans for a while already. But the expression of discomfort turned into a rather intimate cry, moreover, his tearing up eyes had blurred his vision, that he could not see Akashi on his very satisfaction and that his countenance was more than just content and joyful, but also turning a tad dreary for his cautiousness in inserting his jewel to the walls.

Since it was tight and hard, Akashi's member thrust straight to the softest and sweetest spot there was inside Kuroko, a turmoil immediately felt all over his body, leaving a twitch.

His hand which was previously holding his thigh had lose power, and worked on clenching onto either the wooden floors or his own shirt. His light hair was messed as his head moved in reflex to his jolt. His eyelids closed his whole blurry vision, his ears growing hotter as he felt the piercing initial thrust.

"Akashi-kun...!"

His call was rather desperate. It merely meant nothing but a lovable expression from the teal head. Then the redhead continued to work on moving himself inside, trying to find a more pleasant position for himself. On his slowest move intended, yet, Kuroko felt a nauseous feel in his stomach, then a slight ticklish feel in his hip.

But it was pleasure.

Kuroko moaned greatly as Akashi had positioned himself fixed and well, the entrance now fitting only the hardened part, as if capturing it and monopolized Akashi's own.

"Tetsuya," he called, as his face leaned in to match his sweating nose to the other, his red bangs mixed with the light blue there was. "I'll start moving."

In his agreement, Kuroko only nodded as he opened his eyes only a little bit, but soon closed as a kiss was slammed on his wet lips, a hot one. Then a moan filled inbetween their kisses, as he felt half of his insides left by the occupancy of the hardened member, then thrust back in, deeper to his softest spot.

"Ah...! So deep...!" Kuroko unconsciously described what he had felt in him, a turning-continuous move of a hardened member belonging to the redhead. Though the narration was something Akashi felt grateful of-knowing he was going deep was what he aimed, after all.

Going on with the still pace was what the redhead did, as he occasionally kissed on the wet lips, sometimes letting his tongue play with the other's. He is clever at toying, whether it was in the upper cavern or the bottom insides.

"Tetsuya." he began to call out his lover's name, again and again as he unleashed a couple of slams, in and out. The thrust was deeper and fiercer than anything. It was harsh, painful and tiring, yet Kuroko assumed it was caused by the hard surface of the floor, while they usually did it on a soft surface, and there are a lot of things to hold onto if they are doing it on the bed-but in the side of the court was dark, he could barely see things, and his pants and anything else were too far from his reach that he went confused of what to hold on, or else he would move too much after the thrusts.

After another deep thrust, his large moan cradled through the now sensitive ears of Akashi, giving him another cue to help Kuroko from moaning any louder-by kissing. Their faces were turning red, Kuroko's face was no longer dreary but drained out, but pink and red were still within his cheeks, completely visible by just a glance.

The kiss was harsh at that moment, that Kuroko had to tilt his head to give his partner more space, a new space to explore within his oral cavity. He knew he was going to let go of the kiss if he had not clench into anything, for the thrusts pushed him up a lot, his hip even barely touching the grounds anymore, as he let his whole lower body devoured by the thrusts, so he decided to have his both hands circled and wrapped around Akashi's neck.

It was a pleasurable intimate cling, since it had made their faces match even better-more audible moans, more chance to observe the priceless expressions of each other as they warmed up, while their hips still rocking.

Akashi was glad he could feel his body matching with the other's, completely connected in warmth and wetness. His member grew bigger inside the other's walls, which then distracted one's pant with a moan.

"Aah..."

"Are you feeling good?"

"Mmph..."

"Tetsuya...?"

"...yes... Akashi-kun..."

A glint of precious expression was set on Kuroko's face, and Akashi's eyes widened as he saw Kuroko's jaw widened for a louder moan when he thrusted himself in again, while the pinkish cheek wetted by various substances; his own saliva, the water droplets from the red bangs, his uncontrollable guilty pleasure tears, some part even wetted by Akashi's tongue along their warm-ups.

Then both suddenly realized something-intensified walls inside, tightening opening, none other caused by Kuroko's member turning erect for the second time in the warm-up.

"You are enjoying this a lot, aren't you, Tetsuya?" his tease ensued, and his one hand immediately worked on touching the erect part, while keeping still the pace of their hips. Kuroko did not want to answer the question from his captain, but a nod was implied. His heart raced fast with his whole body monopolized by his lover, every sensitive spot of the thin-shadowed phantom sixth man, touched well by the soaking-wet captain of the basketball club.

.  
The basketballs pretend to not hear anything, despite them all looking at the two doing the so-called warm-up. The net stayed silent and preferred to stay hung under the ring's still position. The walls had heard new vocabularies in the vicinity of basketball, and they are the one to feel the shattering sounds of love ensued. The wooden floors, took some moment to finally feel some new substances other than the squeaks of shoes and the sweats of the players in the hall; a different kind of sweat was dropped, and a set of thick fluids was something new.

.  
"Akashi-kun... Come inside me..."

.  
"Let's come together, Tetsuya."

.  
"I love you... so much..."

.

.  
Eleven PM was the time.

Tissues filled full the trash bin by the basketball court's, unfamiliar substance were wiped out of the wooden floors.

It was probably the first time the basketball court was used until such hour, that no one was even guarding the locked gates. The two had to climb up some walls to get out of the sports neighborhood, and extra support was given to the smaller boy, for his lower body was in a weaker state than usual.

.  
Kuroko Tetsuya was plopping his head on the red-headed company, as he sipped his regular cup of vanilla shake, while being on a piggyback ride on his lover's not-so-broad back. His face oozed invisible flowers and stars, his eyes still twinkling for the overly delicate pleasure they had went through their silly so-called warm-up.

Akashi Seijuurou had remained smiling for some time since they went out of the gates, his lips portraying how much he had felt an exceptional sweet taste of the teal head that night, and felt grateful he made it to the basketball club and see his lover, and eventually initiated a warm-up. His hands steadily kept the blue-haired boy on his back, keeping his legs spoiled for they were weak after the whole tiring positions.

They did not talk much after so, but they both shared the same fragrance, the similar fuzzy expression, the nearly same flowery heart's content, and the same experience in the basketball club.

They were Akashi and Kuroko, and since the day after was a weekend, they are quite sure that there are more warm-ups waiting in their future days. They kept one must-to-do warm up, though, an oral warm-up-for their hearts.

.  
"I love you."

* * *

**~Afterwords~**

Kanpaaaai. 3  
Help, I suck at romance a lot `-` but anyway, this is a work done within four hours of boredom, and a second-time review was not done. Big thank you to Hayaka-san for double-checking spelling errors though, and being my first reader (though she ended up suffering some mental break somehow)  
I hope you do enjoy my work, I am indeed inexperienced in M-rated fanfics. I beg for your review, critiques and comments, so that I will improve in the future.  
Regarding the story itself, what should I say? I am a big fan of AkaKuro, and this is all I could fantasize between them. OuO;

The idea of "Warming-up in the court" was inspired from a twitter conversation between Chii-san, a very akakuro genius. Thank you for keeping me inspired!

I should not ramble too much. Please do look forward to my next fic. It will be a tragedy, back to my hometown of tragedy. Hope to see you again and thanks for reading. 3

**~Special Thanks~**

Chii-san, for giving me the initial idea.  
Hayaka-san, for lending me space to write and supporting me throughout the writing process, and after the process. :D  
Mais-chan, for keeping my insanity in control. xD  
Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, for making this awesome series!


End file.
